wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Keristrasza (tactics)
Keristrasza was a servant of Alexstrasza the Life-Binder, captured by Malygos, who keeps her imprisoned inside the Nexus. Abilities * * * * ** (Heroic) * (Heroic) * * Frenzy :Greatly increases Keristrasza's swing speed and damage per hit. Can be removed by a hunter's Tranquilizing Shot (Anesthetic Poison is unverified). Used when she reaches 25% HP. Semi-frequently reapplied if removed. Strategy Keristrasza is frozen in ice at the beginning of the instance. There are three usable orbs around her. Once the area is clear of any patrols, click on the orbs and she will be released. It's best to have your three DPS use the orbs, so the Tank can can pick her up right away. Keep her parallel to the rest of the group. She has a tail sweep, casts Crystal Chains, Crystalfire Breath that does frostfire damage and slows attacks, and has a stackable debuff called Intense Cold that can stack up to nine times. Crystalfire Breath can be dispelled. To prevent Intense Cold from stacking, all you have to do is move and it removes the debuff. Any movement clears the debuff so all casters can either strafe one step or jump after a cast or two. Melee and the tank must keep close watch on their debuff and move a little or jump to clear it. It helps if there is someone in the party that can either dispel or cleanse so that they will be able to remove Crystal Chains. It will keep the targeted party member rooted for ten seconds and prevent them from clearing their Intense Cold debuff. Mages can blink out, and a PvP trinket also clears Crystal Chains. Having a Shaman in the group will help immensely here, as continuous use of Grounding Totem will eat every cast of Crystal Chains. Make sure to stand off so that you are facing her side and do not get Tail Swept or are hit with Crystalfire Breath. The mage spell Frost Ward absorbs damage from Intense Cold, allowing the mage to jump less often and thus maintain a higher DPS. A Paladin healer may have difficulty healing the tank and moving to avoid Intense Cold. To solve this problem, the paladin healer can put Beacon of Light on himself. When he heals the rest of the group, he will heal himself through the Intense Cold damage. Hunters, Warlocks, and Death Knights may have trouble keeping their pets alive, as intense cold will stack several times. You can dispel Intense Cold on your pet by clicking the "follow" button, and having them move. For Warlocks using an Imp and frost Mages using a Water Elemental (or any other ranged pet), you will need to move a few steps away from your pet for this to work. There is no way to keep guardian pets alive during this fight. Alternate, easier strategy: Have the tank stand right in the center of the room on the platform and set up melee DPS on either side to avoid the Tail Swipe and HAVE EVERYONE JUMP. Kiting isn't necessary for this fight, as jumping is a much easier and friendlier alternative strategy. For groups having trouble jumping due to cast time, particularly for healers, kitting is possible with a hunter however it can be a painfully slow kill. Heroic Fighting her on heroic is just like fighting her on normal except for a few minor changes: * Intense Cold ticks harder. * Crystal Chains hits the entire group rather than a single target and is used much more frequently. * Her melee attacks hit for 5-7k on plate. Keristrasza on heroic is just like Keristrasza on normal with the added difficult of not being able to dodge the Intense Cold damage all the time. Having the tank jump in place turns the fight largely into a typical dragon tank 'nd spank. Heroic Tips * If you have a dispeller have them remove the chains from the tank and the healer at the very least whenever Keristrasza casts Crystal Chains. * Hunters (Tranq Shot) and Rogues (Anesthetic Poison II) can remove Keristrasza's Frenzy effect. * If you don't have a way to remove Keristrasza's Frenzy effect make sure everyone knows to save their big CDs for 25%. * Tanks should save Shield Wall, Icebound Fortitude, Divine Protection or Barkskin for between 30-26%. You don't want to eat even one full power melee attack from Keristrasza when she's frenzied. ** Especially if the damage spike might be more than your healer can handle. ** Especially considering that you will be eating her increased damage at some point if your group can't take her down 25% in under 15 seconds. * If you have a way to buff the party's Frost Resistance (totem or paladin), do it. * is easiest to do with a Priest in the group that is able to use Mass Dispel to get rid of the Crystal Chains, since the Achievment requires no more than 2 stacks. An Earthen Power-enhanced Earthbind Totem will not affect Crystal Chains, because it does not affect root effects. Quotes Aggro: * Crystal Nova Root: * Killing a player: * Enrage: * Death: * Loot Videos Quests Keristrasza is involved in a quest chain that provides reputation with the Wyrmrest Accord. * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ See also * * * External links Category:Bosses Category:Red dragons Category:The Nexus mobs Category:Unique models